


Coco Pops

by AFicOrTwo



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFicOrTwo/pseuds/AFicOrTwo
Summary: An answer to this prompt I came across on Tumblr: “I think we need fluffy fics of current year Gallaghers doing very mundane things like eating cereal for hotel breakfast”.





	Coco Pops

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya like it!

This place is out in the middle of fucking nowhere, nothing but farms as far as the eye can see. I can even hear sheep bleating close-by. I wouldn't be surprised if Liam knew there would be fucking sheep here. He never fails to remind me he’s insane. But I came to meet him here, so I guess I am too. 

 

~~~~~

 

It was just two weeks ago that he’d called. We hadn’t talked for quite some time, not without reason  obviously. But when I answered a call from an unknown number, and the person on the other end simply said “Noel, can we meet up?” I knew it was him, but I didn’t speak. He told me he was tired of fighting, and asked if we could meet and just pretend like nothing was wrong for a little while. He said he knew about this b&b that we could go to that was, “run by a couple of pensioners who won't know who we are”. I smiled, I heard him laugh softly, no doubt because he knew I did. “So?” he asked in a gentle tone. I still didn’t say anything. He huffed, I knew he was getting impatient. So I gave him one word, because I was still taken aback that he’d called in the first place, “Maybe.” He hummed, and said, “two weeks from now”. I always admired the gall Liam had, he told people what to do when he was tired of asking, which never took very long. “Maybe.”  I said again. “Noel.” he said in a tone bordering on petulance. I was silent again, he repeated. “Two weeks, the place is called Fáilte B&B, Noon”. Then he hung up.

 

I thought about the call constantly for days afterwards. How he said my name when I picked up the phone. How his voice seemed to be pleading at first. How much I missed seeing him knit his eyebrows together when he didn’t understand something I said. Along with wondering  how the fuck he actually got my number, probably bribed one of the girls from the office of my label. Or got to one of the High Flying Birds. Most of all I didn't know if I could just “pretend like nothing was wrong”, even for a bit; but when I looked at my schedule my resolve began to falter, in two weeks it would be September 21st. Liam’s birthday. He would be 47. He knew that when he set the date of course. So if I didn’t come I was turning down a chance to be on somewhat good terms,  _ and _ leaving him alone at some b&b on his birthday. For this plan I admired him more, I wish people would stop calling him an idiot because he fucking isn't.

 

~~~~~

 

So here I am sitting in my car in front of this b&b looking at the small yellow door and white windows. Both of which I’m sure are supposed to be charming, but make me feel intimidated instead. I finally get up the courage to get out of my car and when I open the door the air smells fresh and there’s a cool breeze. I’m regretting this a bit less now, I’ve forgotten what being in the country is like. There is a bell that rings as I enter the b&b and a silver haired woman is standing with a smile behind the front desk. “Hello!” Her thick Irish accent hits me and it makes me smile. 

 

“Hello ma’am, how are you doing today?” 

 

“Oh fine pet, you’re very sweet. Now how can I help ya?”

 

“I’m here to meet someone, do you have anyone down as Gallagher?”

 

She titters, “Oh pet we’ve got an awful lot of them, could you be more specific?”

 

“Liam Gallagher?”

 

“I don’t see anything...” her voice fades as her finger makes its way down the list of names. I can’t think of any other aliases he would use, but before I can venture another guess the door opens with a ring of the bell.

 

“William. It’s under William John Paul.”

 

I turn around and Liam is standing in the doorway, he’s got on a pair of round mirrored glasses, a black parka, levi’s and pair of black suede shoes. We lock eyes and he smirks.

 

“Maybe?”

 

I just cross my arms and frown at him.

 

The woman at the front desk chimes in, clearly amused, “Whenever you two are ready the key is on the desk and I’ll be in the kitchen finishing up with tea.” And she walks into the other room.

 

Liam walks over to me and stops short of the desk, his feet almost touching mine. Him being this close reminds me that he is indeed taller than me. That still annoys the hell out of me, being that he’s my younger brother. He leans down and kisses me on the cheek, and his beard tickles my face. I shiver, and I know he knows I do. But I roll my eyes and push him away, he laughs in response.

 

“I can’t kiss my dear brother hello?”

 

“Oh fuck off.”

 

“You mean happy birthday?”

 

I just look into his eyes, they’re blue today, sometimes they choose to be green. He’s smiling again, and the wrinkles by his eyes deepen.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

He finally pushes past me, in a rougher manner than I’m sure is necessary, and grabs the keys off of the front desk. He writes his name on the sign in list with his back turned to me and I stare again. I love staring out windows, and I love staring at him. I’ve missed that. I’ve told people what I miss most about being in Oasis was playing stadiums, but looking at Liam was just as good. Liam told me he wanted to pretend like everything is okay between us for a bit, and now that I’m here I can't remember why things weren't.

 

He finally turns back around, tossing the keys up and catching them, “You ready for tea?” I nod and we walk into the dining room. There are a couple tables and there is a man and woman sitting at one, they’re both old, most likely in their early 70s and they smile at us as we walk into the room. There are sandwiches and soup and even some breakfast things still left out, as it was only 12:30pm. Liam heads for the breakfast food, there’s a box of Coco Pops and a box of Weetabix, he looks over to me, as if to say “what’s up with the shite selection?”, I smile. He looks satisfied to see me finally crack a smile, and even more that he’s the reason I do. He chooses the Coco Pops and I know for certain he does this just to be contrary, because of all the stories in the papers about his “addiction” to weetabix as a child. I know he still loves it, but like I said, he just likes to be contrary. I get the same, even though I’ve already had breakfast, and we sit down at the table by the window. We both eat bowls of Coco pops and talk about tv and what routes we took to get here. All the while Liam’s eyes look crystalline and I can’t stop smiling.


End file.
